


What I Want

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Sam doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-first day of Christmas', and this one's for [](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**keyweegirlie**](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/). Enjoy, babe!

_**FIC: "What I Want" - 1/1, PG13, Dean/Ruby, Supernatural, het**_  
Title: What I Want  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Dean/Ruby  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: There are things Sam doesn't know.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. I don't own any of the characters...they're all the property of Eric Kripke. I'm just playing with them for a bit.  
Notes: The 'twenty-first day of Christmas', and this one's for [](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**keyweegirlie**](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/). Enjoy, babe!

  
  
 _Baby you know what I want  
I want to love you til the sun comes up  
Til I am sure you are satisfied_  
~ Sara Evans

He knows I watch him. He knows that I know, and he knows that I don't care that he knows. It's only when Sam looks at us that I stop. But Dean knows.

And he knows what I want.

How can he not, after the way I pressed against him, hands roaming in places they shouldn't? Though I think grabbing his dick through his jeans might've been a bit over the top. Even if he did start to get hard. Not that he'll ever admit it. Not him.

Not dear, precious, Saint Dean, with angels fawning all over him and wanting to kiss his ass.

Of course, if I didn't know better, I'd say Castiel wanted more. I've seen how he looks at Dean when he thinks I'm not there, when he knows Dean is unaware. Silly angel.

Me, though... Dean knows what I want. The real irony is that he wants it, too. I've seen how his eyes linger a few seconds too long before he turns away. I've seen the heat and lust in them. I _know_.

Sam doesn't, though, and he never will. Not if I have anything to say about it. It would destroy him, and he's too important to the things that will come. The last thing he needs is to know his brother fucked his 'girl'. Even if the sex was something that could topple governments and change religions.

Not that it will ever happen. Not unless I can find some way to separate Dean from the featherhead for a while. Just ten minutes, that's all I need. Ten minutes without Castiel's interference or knowledge. Once I figure that out...

Ten minutes, and this body's capabilities can change the entire course of the future. Ten minutes, and just a small contribution from Dean.

Sam never needs to know.


End file.
